For various reasons, such as an injury, a person must keep weight off his or her knee, lower leg, and/or foot, and may use crutches or a wheelchair to move around. But crutches and wheelchairs can be cumbersome and may further impair the user's mobility. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that overcomes the drawbacks of crutches and wheelchairs while providing mobility to people with impairments of the lower extremities.